


These Days, I Have a lot of Thoughts

by seungsols



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Marching Band, Alternate Universe - Orchestra, Alternate Universe - Orphanage, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Killing, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 18:40:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 4,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6162894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seungsols/pseuds/seungsols
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Seventeen drabbles that I wrote via tumblr asks.</p><p>Chapters 1 - 7: Send a member and a word/phrase and I’ll write a drabble!<br/>Chapters 8 - 13: Send me a pairing and an AU setting, I’ll write a three sentence drabble!<br/>Chapters 14 - 19: Send me two or more characters and a number and I’ll write a drabble / ficlet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Soonyoung | When in Rome, Let Them Eat Cake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Member: Soonyoung  
> Word/phrase: Cake  
> Word Count: 281 words
> 
> Soonyoung had one job to order just one cake.

“Cake!” Soonyoung cheered as he strided down the street. There was a warm, calming breeze blowing towards his direction, making his locks go every which way as he made his way to the bakery to grab the order his manager requested him to get.

A simple chocolate cake, he was informed. Simple enough.

But, oh, once he arrived at the bakery, the scent of chocolate, vanilla, strawberry, taro, and various other flavours filled his nasal cavities and triggered his mouth to water. “Cake,” he told himself. He made his way to the front to view the display window and squealed to himself. How does anyone pick a cake so easily?

The employee on the other side offered help, but Soonyoung was too entranced by the delicious baked goods in front of him. He shook out of it and kindly declined the offer, saying that he’ll call the worker over later if necessary.

“Cake,” he whispered. He gazed upon the heart-shaped, pink frosted cake with intricate chocolate detail and strawberries precisely placed on top. He placed an order for one.

His eyes walked over to the neighboring cake, a dome shaped chocolate glazed cake with cookies evenly placed as ears as the decorations resembled a bear. It was extremely cute that Soonyoung couldn’t resist but to order it as well.

Pretty soon, he ordered the strawberry shortcake, vanilla sponge cake, the chocolate fresh creme cake, sweet potato mousse cake, and at least three other cakes before he handed over the manager’s card to pay for all of them.

He stumbled as he soon entered the building, happily grinning as he handed the shocked and overwhelmed manager back his card.

“Cake,” Soonyoung giggled.


	2. Jihoon | Second is the Best

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Member: Jihoon  
> Word/phrase: Orchestra  
> Word Count: 187 words
> 
> Jihoon needs to be in the best chair since he's the best.

“W-what?” he asked in disbelief as he held his violin in a resting position under his right arm. The director repeated his statement as he was grading papers on his desk. Jihoon couldn’t believe it. 

Part of him wanted to just sit on the floor and curl up into a fetal position while making strange noises and cry. The other part wanted to grip his violin tightly and smack his director upside the head before profusely beating him up. Instead, Jihoon bowed and exited the office, looking down at his instrument before proceeding to put it away.

The sectionals test was this morning for placement for the concert in about four weeks. Jihoon, the deemed music prodigy, was always first violin, first chair. Nobody expected anything else except Jihoon to be their concertmaster for every concert until he graduated.

But, goodness, after school Jihoon was shocked to find out he was first violin, second chair.

Second chair?

Second?

Lee Jihoon was certainly not second chair material. How the hell did the incoming freshman, Choi Hansol, beat him at the chair tests? 

Whatever it was, Jihoon swore vengeance.


	3. Seungcheol | Band Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Member: Seungcheol  
> Word/phrase: Drum major  
> Word Count: 256 words
> 
> Seungcheol's perfect for the role of drum major.

“Band, ten hut!” Seungcheol commanded, clapping his hands with every word. Sloppily, the members aligned in their attention positions. He grunted to himself. “You guys can do better than that,” he sighed. “At ease.”

The band proceeded to loosen their arms and jump around a bit. It wasn’t that they purposely did an unkempt attention pose, but Seungcheol caught them off guard. He usually does though. And they don’t want to disappoint him.

It was a miracle Seungcheol was chosen as drum major. Being drum captain since sophomore year on snares, the directors were hesitant until they promoted Wonwoo on tenors to drum captain. The percussion section was solid with the addition of Hansol to the bass line as well. They respected Seungcheol the most.

Seungcheol was a patient and understanding person, so it was no wonder he became drum major. The first day of band camp, he was able to teach all of the incoming freshmen how to roll step with no problems. They completed their A Block and B Block formations with ease, which impressed the directors greatly.

“Mark time, four,” he shouted, clapping a beat with his palms, looking over his peers from his podium proudly.

“Check!” they all yelled back in unison.

He couldn’t help but feel a smile on his face. Their show this year was written beautifully and the drill was easy and clean to follow. They were sure to place first at the competition in their category this year and Seungcheol was determined to make it so.

“Forward march!”


	4. Jihoon | Reed 'em Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Member: Jihoon  
> Word/phrase: Clarinet  
> Word Count: 260 words
> 
> Jihoon's having some technical clarinet difficulties.

Jihoon was in a rush to get from his part-time job to the band concert. He changed into his concert attire before he started cleaning his reed and combing his hair. At the last second, he managed to jump on stage with his clarinet in hand with the other musicians in the ensemble.

The first song was an upbeat, peppy march tune to excite and enthrall the audience. Jihoon started playing with ease until he realized that his B natural wasn’t working. Just to his luck, the piece laid out on his stand was filled with B naturals throughout the pages.

Fuck, he thought. He couldn’t lose his concentration, but he was messing up and his section was starting to notice, stiffing their laughter.

Subtly, he tried to see what the problem was with his instrument during the short rests in the piece. The pad, bent, and key were alright. Everything seemed to be okay. What the hell was happening?

He managed to get through the entire march, his section laughing hysterically when they saw that his swab was still neatly stuffed in the bell. Jihoon’s face turned red as he proceeded to fix the problem as their band director, having no idea what was happening, talked to the audience until the clarinet section settled down.

Jihoon sat with a flushed face for the rest of the concert, eyeing his section leaders who kept winking and snickering at him through the rest of the night. He mumbled to himself that he’d stick his reed down their throats if he could.


	5. Minghao | Puppy Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Member: Minghao  
> Word/phrase: puppy  
> Word Count: 190 words
> 
> It's Minghao and his puppy against the world.

“C’mon, boy,” Minghao lightly tugged at his puppy’s leash. The hound cooed and followed alongside his human acquaintance. He sped up to meet with Minghao’s pace as he, too, wanted shelter from the drizzle from the heavens.

It was just them. They only had each other. 

Minghao, an orphan runaway and Tofu, a beagle left on the streets. The rainfall was lighter today, which meant that they could explore the surrounding area rather than finding shelter to stay for the day. 

This street was flourished with street lights that lit the roads from the dense fog and grey skies. Tofu wagged his tail happily, finally able to stretch his legs that he’s been resting. There was still a wobble to his stride on account of his back legs in poor condition due to his previous owner’s physical misconduct.

Minghao felt Tofu’s pain as his heart condition wasn’t doing any justice to his well being. But they had each other to lean on, someone to keep them going and someone who made this commiserable walk of life just a bit more tolerable. 

But that all changed when they took Tofu away.


	6. Junhui | Fade to Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Member: Junhui  
> Word/phrase: Red  
> Word Count: 240 words
> 
> Junhui only likes certain colours.

Junhui’s always said his favourite colour was blue.

His room was painted a dark, royal blue, the walls surrounding him as if he were in space or among ocean dwellers, which gave a sense of tranquility and peace to him. Blue was a calm, soothing colour. It evoked serenity like midnight when Junhui gazed onto the nightsky with his younger brother.

It wasn’t until he walked home one day to see his house vandalized. Rushing to the door, to see it smashed into and knocked in, he heard a screech upstairs, presumably from his brother’s bedroom. Scurrying, he ran in, only to see his brother unconcious with a stream of blood dripping from his fingertips as his arms dangled off of the bed.

Junhui’s eyes came into contact with the killer.

Though he wasn’t armed, his eyes were daggers of their own, piercing and inducing fear into their minds. The moment they tried to flee, Junhui quickly grabbed the pocket knife out of his jeans. He slashed their necks, slit their faces, watched as the blood ooze out from their bloodstream and out of the seems.

In no more than ten seconds, Junhui pronounced them dead, wiping their blood off of his hands before delicately handling his brother.

Junhui was never the same afterward. Blue reminded him of memories that were never more. It created hatred, anger, rage. His favourite colour changed. He realized it wasn’t blue. 

It was red.


	7. Seungkwan | I Need You Like Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Member: Seungkwan  
> Word/phrase: Water  
> Word Count: 333 words
> 
> Shall I compare thee to a glass of water?

“Oh! Woe is me!” Seungkwan proclaimed, lying on the hardwood floors, his friends staring at him before going back to work on their laptops. Honestly, out of all times to have a drama session, it just had to be now while they were in the library.

Seungkwan rolled around, continuing to groan in agony, for heaven knows what reason. He looked up to see if Hansol was looking, but he was too into the science document he was watching to even bother glancing over at his best friend. The Jeju boy tried again, sighing sadly, slowly sitting up and crossing his legs together, clasping his hands together.

Nothing.

He crawled over to the table and leaned his chin on the table. Glancing at Chan who was studiously working on his notecards for history before glancing back at Hansol with his documentary.

“Sigh,” he sighed aloud.

He gained Chan’s attention. “Did you just say ‘sigh’ out loud?”

Seungkwan nodded. Chan rolled his eyes, closing Hansol’s laptop adjacent to him.

“Hey!” Hansol called out, pulling his earphones out, glaring at the younger one. “What gives?”

Chan pointed to Seungkwan who was lying on his stomach on the floor still groaning. Now, normally, Hansol wouldn’t even dare bother with Seungkwan since he does this so often. But his best friend is in his favourite hoodie on the floor, and he doesn’t want it to get dirty.

“Seungkwan, what is it?”

“Water!” Seungkwan announced, quickly sitting up, lightly pressing the back of his left hand to his forehead before dramatically sniffling. 

Hansol blinked. “So get water?”

“Alas!” Seungkwan stood up, hands clenched into a fist. “I cannot.”

The curly haired one sighed and reached into his pocket to pull out pocket change, enough to buy a water bottle at the vending machine. “Here. Just, please stop…. people are watching.”

Seungkwan giggled in delight and bowed, thankful to his friend for the money as he happily skipped to the vending machine. “Works every time,” he hummed to himself.


	8. Meanie | Work Hard, Play Hard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Meanie (Wonwoo x Mingyu)  
> AU Setting: Kindergarten teachers  
> Word Count: 82 words

“Look,” Wonwoo sighed as he rubbed his temples, “all I’m saying is that if we put nap time before snack time, the world would be a better place and we wouldn’t be this stressed and having this discussion.”

Mingyu blinked and rolled his eyes, putting the pen and evaluation papers down on his desk, glaring at Wonwoo. “You’re only saying that so that you can hide your beanies from the dress-up chest so that Seungkwan doesn’t spread peanut butter on them again.”


	9. Soonseok | Makes Scents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Soonseok (Soonyoung x Seokmin)  
> AU Setting: Soulmates  
> Word Count: 112 words

In a world where scent is how you detect your soulmate, and with no luck within his twenty years of living, Soonyoung, without a second thought, quickly pulled Seokmin close to him, the other gasped in shock at the sudden action but embracing Soonyoung as he felt the warmth and comfort instilled within the hug. Seokmin, with a flustered face and a heart about to beat out of his chest, leaned against Soonyoung’s shoulder, pressing himself closer, blushing at the fact that he could feel Soonyoung’s heart beat just as quickly as his own. Soonyoung inhaled Seokmin’s scent, blinking open with wide eyes at epiphany in place: “Seokmin… you smell like home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I plan on writing a soulmate!au based on this idea, so here's a snippet of an idea floating in my head.


	10. Soonhoon | Dearest Prince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Soonhoon (Soonyoung x Jihoon)  
> AU Setting: Prince  
> Word Count: 132 words

“Prince Kwon–” Jihoon sighed, trying to gain the other’s attention, only to be disturbed as the prince lifted his head out from the fridge and said to be referred to his real name, “Soonyoung, you mustn’t be downstairs at this late hour… we might get caught.”

“If we weren’t caught making out,” Soonyoung hummed after closing the fridge and carrying over the ingredients over to the table clumsily, “we won’t be caught making a sandwich downstairs in the kitchen at three in the morning, Jihoon…” he looked over and saw Jihoon’s gaze next to him and nudged him. “Live a little; you may be the one teaching to me royal but at least let me teach you to have fun… oh, pass me the mayo, this sandwich is gonna be the bomb!”


	11. Seokkwan | Fallen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Seokkwan (Seokmin x Seungkwan)  
> AU Setting: Fallen Angel  
> Word Count: 176 words

Seokmin rubbed his temples as he looked over at Seungkwan with a hint of annoyance in his eyes as he opened his mouth, “You know, at this rate, your wings will never come back and you’ll probably be bound for hell instead of turning up with the big guy–”

Seungkwan was about to hit the mortal with his hand before he felt a tug at his arm as if it was a sign from heaven to actually listen before speaking, something he failed to do and the reason he had fallen in the first place; with that, he sighed and nodded, “Alright, birdman mortal, teach me your ‘angelic ways,’ but nothing stupid;” Like falling in love with you or something cliche like that.

The human nodded with a sincere grin, “Don’t worry rat– soon you’ll be a rat with wings… hey, maybe I’ll get a golden ticket for helping one of heaven’s former assistants,” he snickered before being hit in the back of the head; angel or not, this Seungkwan was a sassy, but cute, prick.


	12. Gyuhao | It's a Dog World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Gyuhao (Mingyu x Minghao)  
> AU Setting: Dogsitters  
> Word Count: 126 words

“Hang on, little guy,” Mingyu hummed as the excited corgi began to run around him in circles, causing the leash to tie around his legs almost tripping him; it was a struggle, Mingyu tangled himself and ended up falling on the grass, the bichon frise, corgi, and dachshund wagging their tails in excitement as they observed Mingyu wrestling with the leash. Minghao was patiently waiting and scratching the heads of the collie and pinscher next to him, looking over at the taller one struggling, snickering to himself to which the dogs responded to by glancing back and forth between the humans. Though a common language isn’t shared, Minghao put his finger to his lip while he smiled at the dogs, “don’t make it obvious you guys.”


	13. Seungsol | I Scream, You Scream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Seungsol (Seungkwan x Hansol)  
> AU Setting: Ice cream workers  
> Word Count: 168 words

Seungkwan looked over at Hansol as he was ringing up the next customer in awe; the way his curly hair bounced with every side to side motion, the way his eyes curled up cutely when he thanked the customer for complimenting his hair, the way he let out an adorable chuckle after wishing the customer a good day, it was all too much.

The Jeju boy found himself in such a daze that he completely forgot about the customer in front of him who was impatiently waiting for him to take his order, trying to snap his fingers to gain the employee’s attention, which seemed to be ineffective. Hansol looked over and gasps as he moved to Seungkwan, the other gasping and blushing as he felt his heart race faster with every step Hansol moved forward before the curly hair boy opened his mouth and pointed to Seungkwan’s hand, “dude, you can’t hold that ice cream in your hand without a cone or a cup, oh my gosh!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lovestruck fool Kwan and oblivious Hansol is my favourite concept


	14. Junhan | Dumb Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Junhan (Jeonghan x Junhui)  
> #1: “Can I kiss you?”  
> Word Count: 328 words

“Jun,” Jeonghan whispered as he nudged the younger one laying beside him. Junhui glanced over from his brightly lit screen and blinked once or twice so that he could properly see Jeonghan in the dim setting room. 

“Hm?”

“Can I borrow your phone?”

Junhui blinked as he locked his phone and laid it on his chest. “Hyung, you have your own.”

“It’s on the wall charging.”

“Well, if you weren’t on it all day long we wouldn’t be in this situation now, huh?” Jeonghan just looked at his younger friend before Junhui sighed and gave in, letting him use his phone. “Make it quick. Why do you need it anyway?” he asked, turning on his side.

“Research.” Jeonghan looked and saw the glare that Junhui had on his face and pouted. “Hey, I don’t judge you when you use my phone to translate words.”

“At least that’s more reasonable.”

“Can I sign in using your account? It’s not for buying things, I swear.”

Junhui groaned. and laid down on his back and motioned his friend to continue. “Sure, why not.” He rested his hands on his stomach and twiddled his thumbs. It’s not often that your friend asks for your phone at one in the morning. After patiently waiting, he felt his phont rest on his chest. He looked over and almost gasped at how close Jeonghan’s face was to his own.

“Jun– can I kiss you?” Junhui looked at him shocked and Jeonghan let out a small cough. “I was trying to look up pick up lines on your phone but then I needed your email to look further.. but I figured I would just ask since it’s pretty late and I just really want to to it.. so?”

This was probably the stupidest way that Junhui has ever been asked permission for a kiss. But then again, it was Jeonghan, who asked him stupid questions throughout the night. Junhui blushed and nodded slowly “B-be my guest.”


	15. Gyuhao | The Stick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Gyuhao (Mingyu x Minghao)  
> #16: "I did a pregnancy test."  
> Word Count: 281 words

Minghao was on the couch, leaning back as he was casually petting his shared dachshund with Mingyu while watching the television in front of him in their living room. 

It was a typical Friday evening, Mingyu taking a shower after working out in the gym (trying to impress Minghao with how “much better” his body looked, which never worked). Mingyu came out of the bathroom, hair dryed and body clothed, to grab something from his backpack on the floor near the couch. 

Not taking his eyes off, Minghao hummed. “What are you up to?”

“Just grabbing something,” Mingyu replied back and quickly went back to the bathroom. Minghao shrugged off the taller one’s actions and stroked their dog’s back until she fell asleep.

Mingyu came out of the bathroom with the phone glued to his ear, probably talking to Seokmin from how much laughing and giggling was going on. He sat next to Minghao and hung up, smiling at his partner.

“What?” Minghao asked, a bit disturbed by that grin.

“So,” Mingyu hummed, “I did a pregnancy test and–”

“Hold on,” Minghao interrupted as he sat up straight and looked at Mingyu with an unamused expression. “You took a pregnancy test?”

“Yeah, that’s what I said,” Mingyu nodded, “so anyway-”

“Did you buy that while you were at the convinience store?”

“Yeah, so anyway-”

“You were supposed to use that money to buy food! Oh my gosh!”

“I bought food! But anyway, look, it says I’m pregnant! Isn’t that funny?” Mingyu forced a laugh after he saw the deadly glare Minghao was giving him. He knew at that moment he was going to get a scolding and lose all dog privileges. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (This is not an mpreg nor will it ever be.)


	16. Wonhui | No Longer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Wonhui (Junhui x Wonwoo)  
> #11: "You don't need to protect me."  
> Word Count: 237 words

“Wonwoo,” Junhui let out, grabbing the other’s arm only to be left in shock as Wonwoo pulled his arm back and glared behind him. 

He turned around to face Junhui properly as his hands were clenched in a fist at his sides. “What’s your problem, Jun? Why can’t you just leave me alone?”

“My problem?” Junhui scoffed as if it was an insult as he changed his stance as well. “My problem is that I’m trying to protect you from them and you aren’t letting me do my job properly.”

“You don’t need to protect me,” Wonwoo practically growled, even leaving Junhui a bit tense and surprised. “I don’t need anyone to protect me. I don’t need the constant surveilence that you’ve been pulling on me for the past few months. I’m my own person, I can protect myself!”

“Not in your–”

“Condition?” Wonwoo rolled his eyes. “I’m well aware of it. I know my limits. Gosh, stop acting like I’m the one with problems when you have just as many as me. If not more.” There was a silence that filled the atomsphere, the flickering street lamp Wonwoo was standing under set the scene as he took that as a cue to leave.

Junhui could have ran after him, maybe slapped some sense into him. But he stood there, as if his body and mind weren’t connected as he watched Wonwoo walk into the dim distance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might expand this one? Maybe.


	17. Soonhoon | Coquetry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Soonhoon (Soonyoung x Jihoon)  
> #4: "I'm flirting with you."  
> Word Count: 279 words

“Hey,” Jihoon called out from across the table to get Soonyoung’s attention off of his laptop. Soonyoung tilted it down a tad bit and pulled an earplug out of his ear to pay attention to Jihoon better. “You dyed your hair again?”

“Huh?” Soonyoung blinked before touching the newly coloured platinum hair that dangled in his line of vision. “Oh, yeah. Had it done yesterday. Grew a bit tired of the blond.”

“Looks… cute.”

“Thanks!” Soonyoung smiled as he plugged his earphone back in and resumed his video watching. Jihoon blinked and rolled his eyes, mumbling how oblivious Soonyoung was at his attempt.

“Soonyoung,” Jihoon, yet again, called. Soonyoung did the same process, blinking with a small smile on his face as per usual. “Um… your eyes… look brighter than usual.”

“Probably because the brightness on my screen is maxed out,” Soonyoung hummed back in reply. “Here, let me set it down so I don’t strain my eyes. Thanks, Jihoon.” He proceeded back to his video, making Jihoon’ grunt to himself.

“How clueless can he be-” Jihoon sat up and leaned over across the table and tilted Soonyoung’s laptop  enough so that he couldn’t watch the video but not to fully put the computer to sleep. “Soonyoung.”

“Yes?” Soonyoung blinked.

“I’m flirting with you.”

Gasping and covering his mouth in shock, Jihoon rolled his eyes. “You are?”

“Yes! I’ve been trying to! For the past few days!”

“Oh… thank you?” Soonyoung giggled when Jihoon whined and planted his head on the table, his cheeks as red as the uneaten red velvet cake next to him. Soonyoung cooed and patted his head while humming and pulling his screen back up.


	18. Seungsol | It's Okay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Seungsol (Seungkwan x Hansol)  
> #9: "You know, it's okay to cry."  
> Word Count: 376 words

Hansol, as quiet as he is, isn’t usually _this_  quiet. At least with Seungkwan he wasn’t. The one time that Hansol does overly exciting things like dancing on the sidewalks at midnight or talking loudly and proudly about this new science video was watching is with Seungkwan.

Seungkwan has seen both sides of Hansol: the quiet side that pays attention, works hard, is dedicated, and concentrates on a task until the very last detail; and the loud side that let’s loose, stuffs his mouth with as much ice cream as he can until his mouth is numb from the freezing temperature, flaps his arms around when they walk by the Han River because he wants to show Seungkwan how high he could fly if he were a bird.

But this time was different. This wasn’t the quiet Hansol Seungkwan was used to. Seungkwan knew he was struggling lately, mumbling to himself, locking himself up with books and his computer, with the only thing to accompany him is the sound of his fingers typing away on the keyboard. Knowing Hansol, he wasn’t going to come out clean saying that he had a problem.

They were sitting by the riverside, legs dangling as it was lowtide. Seungkwan glanced to his right, Hansol’s hair flowing in the light breeze that evening as his eyes were focused on the waves.

“Hansol,” Seungkwan quietly let out. Hansol didn’t even glance over to look into Seungkwan’s direction. By this point, the Jeju boy would do something out of the ordinary to make Hansol smile, but that hasn’t been working the past few days.

Instead, Seungkwan leans over until their shoulders were touching. Hansol gasped softly as he felt Seungkwan’s hand gently place his head upon the other’s shoulder. Seungkwan hummed lightly as he stroked Hansol’s hair lovingly. 

“You know, it’s okay to cry.”

It was silent for a minute until Seungkwan heard the sniffles. Looking over he saw the droplets drop onto Hansol’s denim jeans that darked it with tearful spots. Hansol nuzzled into Seungkwan’s shoulder and continued weeping before it turned into louder cries. Wails. He was pulled into a full hug, slowly wrapping his arms around his friend. A hug. A hug was exactly what he’s needed all this time.


	19. Chansol | Need

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Chansol (Hansol x Chan)  
> #8: "I'll be right over."  
> Word Count: 283 words

Chan was kicking his legs excitedly on the couch as he was patiently waiting with the bowl of popcorn in his lap for Hansol to come over for their monthly movie night. 

Every last Friday of the month, they would get together, usually at Chan’s house since he has the bigger television, and watch an endless amount of movies until the sun rose at the dusk of dawn, they fell asleep, or whichever came first.

Tonight was a horror movie, something Hansol was fond of but Chan did not particularly like. He put a brave face on though because he didn’t want his best friend to think he was easily terrified (even though it was true). 

_“I’ll be right over.”_

Hansol’s text read as Chan locked his phone and eagerly waited. Suddenly the lights flickered off, silence entered the room as light escaped and Chan gasped and squealed, almost flipping the bowl of popcorn onto the floor leaving a mess. Quickly, he wrapped himself in his blanket, whimpering quietly, eyes filling quickly with water.

Moments later, Hansol came in with his spare key he was given, looking up in surprise when he heard the eerie sounds that were coming from the living room. He scurried over and saw Chan hiding in his blanket. Chan practically wailed when Hansol pulled his blanket down.

“Chan?”

“Hyung!” he cried out, hugging his older friend. Hansol sighed, realizing that the power went out and Chan was more scared than he though.

Hansol stroked the younger one’s head to calm him down, wiping the tears that ran down his cheek with the sleeves of his sweater. “I told you I’d be right over. It’s okay, I’m here, Chan.”


End file.
